the battle
by XXxallthewrongfeelsxXX
Summary: The mystery of Mr. Krab's death rocked Spongebob to the core. Alongside his friends, he was going to go on a journey that will change their fates forever; who killed the crab? (Sandy/Plankton/Spongebob) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

"Look at what you you done. im a motherhe*cking starboy"

Spongebob nodded along with the lyrics of his favoutrite song. The beat was nice to listen to

well he drived to his favourite job at _the_ krusty crab. He was wearing his uniform for being a fry

cook. Which included a white dress shirt, red tie, brown jeans, ginger hair, whiteskin, blue eyes,

freckles, qand a big happy smile! He reved the engine into horse power and cruised down the

grey shinee black new highway. Oh my g*d he loved driving down this highway' even though it

was over the jelly fishing feileds. That was for kids and he wasnt a kid anymore.

"im not a kid anymore!" he said to himself in the rere view mirror. He was 25 years old and his

driver licence can probbed it.

he pullede up into the parking lot and parked his car. Well he Humed he put the keys in his

brown jean pocket. The sound piercing to the ears.

● 'Krabby patie making here i come!" he screamed well opemning the swining glass doors.

The smeel of the meet roastinf made his mouth water well walking tp his bosses office.

He waved to his friends that were sitting at the tables. Patrick and waved at him

well he walked past. them. The smell of crab brot sad memories to his brain. Oh mr

krabs he thought sadly. The crasb died 2 dasys ago and the memories of the red crab

dying made him cry! He wiped his salty tears against his red tie well blowoing his long

. (Author:lol u get it? X3 )

He oepened the door to the office of his new boss. Watching at squidnard tentacles in his new

black fancy striped suit.

"Get to work spongebob" the squid said

"I am dont worry" the sponge said

"If you do anything wrong ill spank ya" the squid said with a wink

"No need for that, buddy!' the sponge giggled

"Ok bye" tbhe squid said

"Bye mr boss" the sponge said.

 **ARE YOU GUYS PUMPED FOR THIS BOOK OR WHAT XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

sponge bob turned the meet slice over and smiled. He liked the smell. He turned it over again but he wanted to eat it badly. He fell over and took a bite but he burned his pink tounge. Owe!the door open ed and squidward sprint into it.

"you are eating food!'

Tears falled from bobs Sapphire orbs.

'i did not meen too!'

'time for a spanking!' the feet guy said (author: this is what u wanted write guys LOL XD)

'no poppy!' he said unfortunately

'shut up im the boss now' he screeched

'I WISH MR CRABS DIDNT MURDER HIMSELF!'

"HE NEVER DID HE WAS MURDERED BY SOMEONE ELSE THEN HIMSELF!'

…

"what?!" the sponge scramled

Squidward mouth opened in suprised. He did not meant to say that.

'Dorset abut it'

'no what did you say?!" Spongebob said voice dropping to a low voice.

the boss tried to turn around and walk away but spongebob touched hid arm and pushed him into a wall

"WHAT YOU SAY?!'

squidward cried in fear and stated to pull away from the angry man.

'I said nothing!' he pushed the yellow dude away and ran into his office. this caused bob to sigh and pulled out hid phone

'Patrick. Get sandee. We need to find out who killed NOW

 **Author: oNG I CANT WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. dont forget to review and fav. But if ylu flame I DONT WANT YOU TO REVIEW SO HECK OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sponge bob oepend sandys door and walked in to te doom. he took off his brande knew trenvh coat and sighed. oh d*mit. he heard the door open3f to the doom behind him. showing us Patrick has arrived. he turned around and gaped. looking at the most beautiful women in the entire uneverse. her eyes changed color as he looked and she winked at him. she had blue skin and firey yellow hair. she wore a bikini that almost didnt cover her bits (author: LOL XD) herr name was Tanneria (author: Tann-a-ria and if you dont like her GET OUT) and she was sexy.

'i saw you have seen my gf Tanneria. She is pretty sexy and smart." the see star said.

'oh wow+! Ur righr' he gasped

'sandee is waiting for us inside. Lets go." Patrick said

'k.'

the group walked into the tree and the sponge watched the girls butt (author: LOL)


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS BBULLPOOOOH I SWEET OVER MY STORIES AND FANFIC . NET DOES NOT TREAT THEM WRITE. I DISEVE EVERYTJINF since IM A CUSTmlr TO THERE PRODUCT AND THEY DONE LIKE ME.**

 **F*UCK U FANFIC!**

 **They story wilcontinue soon do not worry loves lol XdXD**


	5. Chapter 5

They opened te doror to see sandys cheeks. She smiled and walked over.

'Hoiwdy yar em su excited to seu ya hure!"

'Get to the run sandy. We r here to tulk krabs death.'

;let me go get the a drinks for you sexys!" dannaria said and she walked over to the kitchen and made a purrfect pinacloda. The rest of the group watched her pretty face.

"Who in tarnatiun is tat?!"

"My gf"

'She hot and sexy!'

Sandy looked jelos but did not say anything to tem.

tanneria smiled with her tooth and walks over to them. Handing their drinks.

"This the best drink ve ever had"

"Really?! Wow thanks!" she blushed on her cute amazing cheeks.

"Were u from?"

Tannaria gasped ane beginned to cry

"My town was called bikini tops and it was destroyed in a bomb blast. I tried to stop them but i could not!" she cried and patrick kissed her

"It k now. Let ,e take u to bed for rest"

They walked towards the bedroom and smiled (author: NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTS XD)

SANDee cried when she saw them like that. she really liked patrick. Bob gasped in suprise and hugged her chest

"Im surry"

"Whay?"

"I love u"

She gasped in shock and kissed him!


	6. Chapter 6

they stod en the light bright frum fire. sandys house was on fire because tannaria lit it in crazy angre. she died anf they cryed for her lost hotness. patrick hot the ground in pain.

"NOOOOOOOO"

but they did not now she lived because god told her she hd to safe dem frumthere sinfuuul minds.

spunge cried and hgged sandys cheeks.

"GAWD NOT HER HUTNESSS!" Sandy cred.

it was a dark day


End file.
